Confrontation
by HufflepuffPosidens Divergents
Summary: Its the song called Confrontation from the Musical Jekyll and Hyde with Markiplier and Darkiplier, need I say more? Also This is my first fanfiction! Please give it a try! One-Shot


**Hey guys, so yes I'm new but anyway my cousin got me addicted to this song "Confrontation" It's from the musical Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. So I looked it up on youtube and found one of Markiplier and Darkiplier, so I decided as well as the song, I was going to write what went down in the animation, if any of you wants to watch it, it's by Lady Mogwai Maysen! So ya Enjoy! Also song lyrics are in Italic!** _Jeckells_ or **Marks are just Italic but** _ **Hydes**_ **or Darks are Italic and Bold**

Mark Fischbach commonly known as Markiplier, walked inside his house softly singing " _Its over know, I know inside, no one will ever know… the sorry tale of Edward Hyde.."_ As he looks down at his blood covered hands and clench's them, he sings " … _and those who died, no one must ever know.."_ He continues walking to his bedroom " _They'd only see the tragedy, they do not see my intent.."_ Mark softly songs as he passes his computer which is turned on to Raspy Hill " _... The shadow of Hyde's evil would forever kill the good…"_ Walking up to his bedroom mirror he stares down at his hands " … _that I had meant…"_ Stareing at his face in the mirror, mark sings softly " _... am I a good man? Am I a mad man?..."_ Turning away from the mirror and walking away, he ponders " … _Its such a fine line between a good man and a…"_

" _**Do you really think I would ever let you go?"**_ Mark's head shot up, " That voice" he thought " It can't be.." " _**Do you think I would ever set you free?"**_ Mark turned around slowly and stumbled back in shock, in the mirror was Darkiplier, Smirking Dark continued singing " _**If you do i'm sad to say, it simply isn't so, you will never get away from me.."**_ Glaring at dark, mark shouted " _All that you are is a face in the mirror.."_ Turning away and thrusting his arm towards dark, he continues " … _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!"_ Smirking Dark leaned towards the Glass and sings " _**I'm what you face when you face in the mirror, long as you live, I will still be here"**_

Snapping his head around, mark shouts " _All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream!"_ Clenching his fist at Dark, he continues " _After tonight I shall end this demon dream!_ Mark's eyes widen as Dark begins to pull himself out of the mirror, still smirking Dark continues singing " _**This is not a dream my friend and it will never end!"**_ Pulling himself out of mirror fully, Dark stands up and grins cooly and Mark, " _**This one is the nightmare that goes on"**_ In a heartbeat Dark is standing in front of mark and begins choking him " _**Hyde is here to stay no matter what you may pretend and he'll flourish long after you're gone!"**_

Releasing Mark and stepping back, dark grins evilly at him. Mark steps back and glares at Dark singing " _Soon you will die and my memory will hide* you! You cannot choose but to lose control!"_ Dark smirks at him and in a flash has Mark's arms pinned to his side, Crooning softly in Mark's ear he says " _**You can't control me! I live deep inside you, each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"**_ Mark slips out of his grasp and slides away, glaring at the frowning Dark, mark sings " _I don't need you to survive as you need me!"_ Pointing to himself, Mark continues " _I'll become whole as you dance with death!"_ Pointing back at Dark, he continues " _and I'll rejoice as you take your final breath!"_

Smirking Dark changes into a thin cloud singing " _**I'll Live inside you forever!**_ " _No!"_ Mark shouts, " _**With Satan himself by my side"**_ " _No!"_ Mark shouts again, desperately covering his ears. Turning fully into a thin cloud of gas Dark sings " _**and I know that now and forever, They'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde!"**_ Dark forces himself into mark's body** as a gas, After bending over in pain, Mark straightens up and shouts into empty air " _Can't you see, it's over now? Time to die!"_

Mark's eyes turn red, signaling that Dark has taken over " _**Oh Not I! Only you!"**_ Mark's eyes turn back to their normal brown color, signaling that Mark has taken over " _If I die, you'll die to!"_ Marks eyes change back to red " _**You'll die in me,i'll be you!"**_ As his eyes change back to brown, Mark cluchs his mirror, " _Damn you Hyde! Leave me be!"_

Looking into the Mirror he sees himself with red eyes, Dark chuckles " _**Can't you see? You are me!"**_ " _No!"_ Mark shouts as he tips over the mirror, " _Deep inside-"_ Mark's eyes turn red " _**I am you, you are Hyde!"**_ Closing his eyes Mark says " _No,never!"_ Which to Dark responds with " _ **Yes forever!"**_ As Mark falls forward he shouts " _God Damn you Hyde! Take all your rotten deeds and burn in Hell!"_ As Mark looks into the mirror, Dark replies " _**I'll see you there Jekyll!"**_ As Mark screams " _Never!"_

 *** Get it? Hide=Hyde? No?**

 ****That sounds wrong!**

 **Danm! That took me three pages! To write! Anyway, that's my first fanfiction, hope Ya'll enjoyed it!**

 **Vale!**

 **~ GrifDorGents! ( It's a combination of my nusername!)**


End file.
